Gundam Parody
by Pheonix Moon
Summary: My first gundam fic. Much OOC/AOCness. Read only if you can tolerate weird humor.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam Wing. But wouldn't ya know it, I don't. Heido does belong to me. Jaya belongs to my highly respected friend and co-author in like… a lot of stuff, SANDORA! *pounce* :D This one's for you! The rest of the Amazing Magic Gundam Team may enter later. I'll tell you if they do. ^_~ I also do not own the Relena Torture Game (though I wish I did…) If ya wanna play it though, go to http://www.heerosferret.com  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This… was a mistake. It was a huge, humorous, pointless, insane mistake. But hey I wrote it anyway. For all general purposes, we have all the Gundams, we all live in one house (yes it's a very big house) and we all hate relena! (Except Relena-mama cause she's da only cool Relena in existence. ^_~)  
  
  
  
Zero - (ze.row) - To lose one's sanity and go on an insane killing rampage.  
~ An excerpt from Heido's non-existant Gundam Wing Dictionary  
  
Heido was in the zone. When Heido is in the zone, Heido does not lose. She grinned and hit R. "Bai bai!" Kirby waved as Link went flying into the oblivion behind the StarFox. Quatre blinked at the TV and glared as Kirby began doing his cute little victory dance. Trowa looked up from Jaya and Heido's summer reading book for Biology.  
"Uh-oh… Quatre's got that look again!" Trowa sighed as he returned to the book and mumbling about dead monkeys. Quatre stood and glared down at Heido. She stood as well. She knew what was going on. Jaya looked up from watching Heero play the Relena Torture Game. She shrugged and resumed watching him, as he made the little Chibi Heero go back into Wing Zero and step on Chibi Relena. Suddenly Quatre punched Heido. Jaya was instantly up in his face.  
"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH HEIDO!!! NO ONE'S ALOWED TO BEAT HER UP!" Jaya shouted. She presumed to go Zero on Quatre. The second Quatre hit Jaya, Heero joined the fight.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH JAYA!" he shouted and went Zero on Quatre. Heido blinked and began counting on her fingers. She glared at them, realizing they outnumbered poor defenseless insane Quatre.  
"HEY! NO FAIR! HE'S OUTNUMBERED!" Heido cried as she too went Zero and joined the fight. Eventually the four tripped over Wufei, who'd been asleep on the floor for no reason at all. Annoyed at being woken up, Wufei as well went Zero and began fighting them. Somehow, one of them got a flame thrower. (Wow… That's scary enough…)  
"I WAS TWO PAGES FROM THE END!!!" Trowa shouted as the book was burnt to ashes. He went Zero and joined the fight. Duo watched for a while with a bowl of popcorn, but soon began feeling left out. He put down his popcorn and stood up.  
"HEY! I wanna fight too…" Duo whined. He forced himself to go Zero and leapt into the fight. So now we have seven Zero-high, insane Gundam pilots all fighting each othe Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They all stopped as the door swung open. Heido hid behind Quatre, who pulled Trowa infront of him. Jaya clung to Heero who glared daggers at the doorway. Standing there, with a tray full of teacups and a pot of tea, was Relena Peacecraft. They all looked at each other.  
"Hey, why are we fighting each other?" Heido asked.  
"LETS ALL BEAT UP RELENA!" Jaya laughed insanely and lunged at the tea carrying princess. Everyone followed suit and soon enough there was a badly beaten Relena Peacecraft being carried off to the nearest hospital to be put on life support.  
"Well now that that's over they end this stupid Chapter and go to France!!!" Heido lauged. Everyone seemed to agree, except about the France part…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, how was it? Short I know, but it was that way on purpose. It adds to the weirdness. Chapter 2 will be longer, I promise! Pretty good though right? I hope so…  
  
Preview of Chapter 2:  
  
"OMG THOSE KID ARE DRUGGIES!!!" Heido screamed pointing at the hooked on phonics commercial.  
"And you can order this thing off TV for $20? Geez, that's pathetic." Jaya scoffed. Quatre thought a moment.  
"Maybe we should start PA, Phonics Anonymous…" He suggested.  
"We should order some first and see what it actually is." Duo said grabbing the phone. Heero sighed knowing it was far too late to stop Duo and went out back to break his arm and then snap it back into place. (Such a disturbing hobby…) "They say it'll be here in two weeks…" Duo said. 


End file.
